


She was the only Woman he would ever Love

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Why am I doing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff and the Coach make a love connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was the only Woman he would ever Love

It had been a bad day, and it was now a bad night.  He missed her so much.  He could still remember her sweet voice, the touch of her skin, the smell of her hair.  She had given him a beautiful son; and the boy was his world…

John had spent the day with his son.  The two had cried together at the memory of a wife and mother who had left them far too soon.

He could still remember the call coming in over the radio.  It had been raining heavily and the car had been swept off the road by sudden flood waters and had smashed into a tree.  She and Stiles had been taken to the hospital.  Stiles was only six at the time and had been sitting in the back on a booster seat…he had been so small for his age.

His wife had been DOA and Stiles had a broken arm.  He hadn’t let go of his son the entire night; and slept beside him every night for months after his wife had been buried.

He had held Stiles all day until the boy had finally fallen asleep on the couch.  He had covered him up and he had left; coming to the bar.

She was the only woman that he would ever love.

He lifted a glass of her favorite drink ‘sex on the beach’ and smiled up at the ceiling as if he was looking up into heaven.

“Here’s to you Sarah.”

***  
  
She was the only woman that he would ever love.  Unfortunately he hadn’t been the only man that she would ever love.  It had been blissful at first.  They were so in love.  She didn’t care that he didn’t make much money as a high school economics teacher and lacrosse coach.  The only problem was that he couldn’t…well…see there had been this accident when he was a kid…

Lacrosse could be a real bitch on the balls.  There had been an accident and he was told that he would probably never be able to father children.

Of course he had told her that they could adopt; but she had been adamant about having a child that was her own flesh and blood.

A few months later and he had thought that a miracle had happened.  His wife was pregnant and he was so happy…and so was his best friend Frank.

It turned out that his wife and Frank had been banging behind his back and she had ended up pregnant.  The same day that she told him she was pregnant, she handed him the divorce papers.  He had let her go, knowing that Frank would be able to make her happy.  That didn’t stop him from beating the shit out of Frank.

Lacrosse had become his form of anger management.

This was the same day that the baby that wasn’t his had been born.  He sat down across from a man sipping some girly drink and ordered a shot of Tequila.  He raised it above his head and looked at the ceiling before giving his toast.

“To the cosmic joke that is life.”

She had been the only woman that he would ever love.

***  
  
They had been kicked out of the bar.  No, it wasn’t closing time; but one of them had gotten drunk off of ‘sex on the beach’ and the other had gotten drunk off of whatever he could get his hands on.

Somehow they had ended up leaning on one another for support and gotten a ride in the same cab.  John couldn’t go home like this though; he couldn’t let Stiles down by letting him see him shitfaced drunk.

Bobby just wanted to have a bit of fun…

Somehow they had both ended up at the little crap hole apartment that belonged to one Coach Bobby Finstock.

Somehow they both ended up in the bed, naked, and somehow the Coach woke up with a very sore ass.

The two men looked at one another.

“We never talk about this again…right?”

The Sheriff nodded before scrambling to get his clothes back on and running from the apartment.

***  
  
It hadn’t stopped there.  By all means, it should have.  But then there had been the big game.  His son had played and even scored a goal.  John had been so happy and had wanted to thank the Coach for giving his son the chance…somehow it ended up in a full blown make out session.

It was about to get even heavier when Stiles walked in, mouth hanging open.  Scott was right beside him, a strangled noise falling from his lips before he ran away screaming about needing to bleach his eyes and his brain.

Stiles looked from his father, to his coach.

John looked from Stiles to Bobby.

Bobby just looked at the ceiling and prayed that God would smite him now.

“I’m not calling him Mommy.”

“Stiles…GET OUT OF HERE!”

The Sheriff slammed the door on his son’s face, listening to how his son cackled evilly as he walked away.

 

“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way or anything John…but I’m not gay.  I was married and…she was the only woman I would ever love.”

“Same here.  I loved my wife and when she died I knew that I would never love another woman.”

Bobby cleared his throat and still didn’t look at the Sheriff.

“But um…we’re both men.”

“Exactly.”


End file.
